At Last
by KateB-fan
Summary: Intento de continuación del 7x06... luego de la boda... espero que les guste!


**Bueno, este es mi atrevido intento por continuar con la perfección de esa última escena. Deséenme suerte y en todo caso, pido disculpas...**

**At Last**

Kate apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido y suspiró. Había sido un día largo, complicado al principio, pero ella nunca se imaginó que terminaría de esa forma…

Finalmente se había casado con Rick, finalmente habían dejado de lado todas las tonterías y no tan tonterías para dedicarse a ser felices, juntos… porque eso era lo que debía ser…

Martha y Alexis habían organizado una cena íntima de casamiento en tiempo record… eso no era una sorpresa, pero Kate se sentía tocada por la dedicación de su familia política… eso no podía negarlo…

Vio a su padre acercarse a ellos y sonrió.

-¿Puedo robártela un instante?- dijo Jim con suavidad y Rick asintió.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y besó los labios de su esposa, que se inclinó amorosamente.

Kate tomó de la mano a su padre y lo siguió hasta apartarse un poco. Alexis se sentó al lado de su padre y lo abrazó…

-Por fin…- dijo la chica y suspiró.

-Por fin…- repitió Rick pensativo.

-Yo… puedo sentir que eres feliz, pero no puedo evitar preguntártelo… hace unos años te pregunté si ella te hacía feliz, aún sin estar juntos y me dijiste que sí…

-Infinitamente feliz… tanto como nunca pensé que podría ser…- dijo él con emoción.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que era la indicada?

-Desde el primer momento…

-Oh, vamos, papá…- dijo Alexis.

-Hablo en serio… el primer impacto fue ese… luego lo disfracé de muchas cosas… tú sabes… atracción, admiración, inspiración… pero en el fondo, siempre lo supe…

-Por eso te tu férrea convicción de perdonarle todo, de seguirla hasta poner en riesgo tu vida…

-Por eso…

-De verdad, papá… sé que muchas veces te condené por esto… pero aspiro a poder tener un amor como el de ustedes… con lo bueno y lo malo…

-Yo también espero eso para ti… - dijo y acarició su cara con ternura.

Jim tomó de las manos a su hija y se miraron sin decir nada durante un momento… Kate sonrió con emoción, era como si lo estuviese escuchando, a menudo le pasaba con él, en esos pocos momentos en que tenían que comunicarse cosas importantes…

-Katie…- empezó Jim y su voz se quebró un poco por la emoción.

-Gracias por estar siempre para mí… sé que has sufrido mucho cuando elegí esta carrera, cada día cuando me pongo en peligro…

-Tu madre fue abogada y sin embargo no pudo mantenerse a salvo…- dijo Jim y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno… creo que he llegado a asumir que eso tuvo que suceder… y no lo podremos cambiar… no importa lo que hagamos…

-Es cierto… escucha… yo… sé que no tengo que decirte esto, pero ella estaría muy orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido… de ese corazón fuerte que has desarrollado luego de… luego de su pérdida… y también estaría orgullosa del hombre que elegiste para acompañarte… es como si la estuviese viendo… sonriente, aprobando todo esto… porque no hace falta más que mirarte a los ojos para saber lo feliz y comprometida que estás con todo esto… con Rick, con una vida en común… y has pasado por tanto… ambos han pasado por tanto…

-Es cierto… pero eran cosas que tenían que suceder para ponernos a prueba… y fue una prueba exitosa… y ahora estamos felices… y podremos disfrutar sin hacerle mal a nadie, sin cuentas pendientes…

-Estoy tan feliz, hija…

-Eso contribuye a mi felicidad, aunque no lo creas…- dijo Kate y lo abrazó con ternura…

Martha se acercó luego de un rato y la abrazó a Kate sin decir nada. Luego la miró a los ojos y acarició su cara…

-Gracias por ese amor a prueba de todo que tienes por mi hijo, querida… estás en mi corazón… lo estuviste siempre, pero ahora más que nunca…

-Lo sé… tú también… y Alexis…- dijo Kate emocionada…

Rick y Alexis eligieron ese momento para acercarse, Rick se perdió en los ojos de Kate cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez…

-Chicos…- dijo Alexis y todos la miraron sorprendidos- Jim, abuela… ¿por qué no nos vamos y les dejamos a estos recién casados la casa para ellos solos?

-Alexis… no hace falta… hay espacio suficiente…- dijo Kate y Alexis alzó la ceja.

-Kate… yo estoy feliz por ustedes… pero prefiero ahorrarme los "ruidos molestos"…- dijo y la vio sonrojarse a Kate.

-Alexis tiene razón, querida…- dijo Martha y asintió- Jim… ¿te molestaría acercarnos hasta la ciudad?

-Sería un enorme placer…- dijo Jim y le guiñó el ojo a su yerno, que sonrió con complicidad…

Todos se abrazaron con cariño y emoción. Alexis besó la mejilla de Kate y sonrió.

-Yo sabía que esto sucedería… lo sabía…- dijo y Kate sonrió.

-Creo que los únicos que no lo sabíamos éramos tu papá y yo…- dijo Kate divertida.

* * *

><p>Cuando la puerta se cerró Rick se volvió hacia Kate y alzó las cejas.<p>

-¿Al fin solos?- le dijo y ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Al fin…- dijo y rodó los ojos y luego suspiró…

-¿Qué tal un brindis a la luz de las estrellas?

-Suena bien para mí…- dijo ella y lo vio servir dos copas…

Caminaron abrazados por el patio, la suave brisa acariciándolos y hubo un rato de silencio…

-Esta otra Kate que conociste, la capitana… ¿qué tan parecida a mí era?

-Muy… la única diferencia era que su vida era más aburrida… porque no me conocía a mí…- dijo Rick y entrecerró los ojos.

-Y…- dijo Kate y lo miró a los ojos en la penumbra- ¿qué sentiste cuando ella negó conocerte?

-Era como estar dentro de una pesadilla… luego entendí… fue como volver a enamorarme de ti… creo que si perdiera la memoria y volviera a conocerte me pasaría lo mismo…

-¿Crees que a mí no?- preguntó ella.

-No… supongo que te pasaría lo mismo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta tus ojos… los ojos de ella cuando la vi por última vez…

¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Cuando recibí el disparo…

-¿El disparo?

-Un tipo quiso matarte… es decir, matarla… y yo me interpuse… y pude salvarla…

-Rick… me salvaste la vista en un universo paralelo…- dijo con la boca abierta y él sonrió.

-Tanto te amo que no pude evitarlo…- dijo y se alzó de hombros- Kate… quiero hacerte una pregunta… pero quiero que seas sincera…

-Dime…

-¿Nosotros nos conocíamos de antes? Digo, de antes de lo oficial…

Kate abrió la boca, y la cerró… se quedó sin palabras, durante años había eludido el tema…

-Rick…

-Lo sabía…- dijo impetuosamente y sonrió.

-¿Lo sabías?

-La otra Kate me lo confesó… fue durante una de las giras que hice con una de las novelas de Derrick Storm…

-Yo… hice fila para que me firmaras…

-Entonces… es cierto…

-Lo es… lo siento… lo oculté y después no encontré el momento para decírtelo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me haría sentir vulnerable… y eso era lo último que necesitaba…

-Dios, Kate… ¿cuántas veces intervino el destino para encontrarnos?

-No lo sé… ¿cuántas veces nos habremos cruzado por la ciudad?- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Ojalá nos hubiésemos conocido antes… ojalá hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para estar juntos…

-Fue en el momento indicado…- dijo ella y lo tomó del brazo para seguir caminando.

-Entonces brindemos… por ti, señora Castle y por mí… espero ser capaz de hacerte sonreír todos los días de mi vida… por el tiempo que sea que nos toque vivir en este mundo…

-Y también cuando nos vayamos de aquí…- dijo y chocaron las copas.

Tomaron mirándose a los ojos y luego él se inclinó y besó sus labios.

-¿Qué tal si vamos adentro y consumamos nuestra unión, como corresponde?

-Yo creí que estabas cansado…

-Un poco… es posible… pero nunca para ti…- dijo y caminaron hacia la casa.

Dejaron las copas y subieron a la habitación. Cuando estaban por entrar, Rick la levantó en brazos y entraron.

Kate lanzó una carcajada feliz y besó sus labios. Rick la dejó sobre la cama y quitó sus zapatos despacio, su mirada en la de ella…

Ella se mordió el labio, ansiosa, pero esperó a que él marcara los ritmos… Rick se quitó la ropa primero y luego le quitó la ropa a ella… despacio, entre besos…

Y luego se reunieron en un abrazo largo y ansioso… los besos se hicieron cada vez más intensos hasta que Rick y Kate convirtieron en uno solo y se entregaron a la pasión, por primera vez como marido y mujer…

* * *

><p>Unas cuantas horas después, luego de una siesta reparadora, acostados uno al lado del otro, Rick alzó su mano izquierda y tomó la de ella.<p>

Observó ambos anillos y Kate sonrió.

-Todo lo que dije en mis votos es totalmente cierto…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-También yo…- dijo ella y se incorporó para besar sus labios- te amo…

-Yo también te amo, señora Castle…- dijo él y la tomó de la cara para fundir su boca a la de ella, agradecido de estar casado con ella, finalmente…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... espero que lo hayan disfrutado... gracias por darle una oportunidad!<strong>


End file.
